The Songs Our Hearts Sing
by PJ the Pilaf Princess
Summary: Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. A series of mostly AxS songfics. CrimsonConcubineRinagurl13, I changed my pen name.


A/N: This is going to be a series of songfics for Hellsing, if the song is not centered on one character the main pairing will always be Alucard/Seras. The songs I pick are all gonna be pretty random, if you'd like to suggest a song then you're welcome to do so. Please do not flame me because of my choice in pairings, it's highly unnecessary and immature.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, there would be many moments where Alucard would be in a state of undress so I could just drool all day. I see no deliciously exposed Alucard…therefore it leads me, as it should you as well, to believe I do not own Hellsing.

_**Save the Last Dance for Me**_

_**By Michael Bublé**_

Integra sat at her desk solemnly gazing into her empty bottle of aspirin. Why, you may ask, is the infamous Hellsing leader nostalgically saddened rather than pissed at the obvious lack of her 'happy pills'? You see it all started when a young Integra was led to believe that within Hellsing headquarters, there would never be such a heresy as a shortage in the salvation which took the form of a tiny tablet. Alas, her dreams were shattered, for it twas but a lie.

Integra sat impatiently waiting for the precious moment when Walter would return from the nearest convenience store with their entire stock of painkillers. After what seemed like precious millennia Walter came in through the door with a tray carrying two bottles of aspirin, her favorite tea, and an ornately designed invitation.

"Oh thank god you've got my aspirin!" Integra gave a relieved sigh as she rubbed at her throbbing temples. Walter gave her a kind pitying smile and adjusted his monocle, "I'm sorry your suffering was prolonged, but I was stopped by a royal messenger and was ordered to give you this invitation from her majesty." At this, Integra raised an elegant eyebrow and proceeded to look over the contents of the invitation. As her eyes carefully took in the information they widened slightly and she sighed.

"It's an invitation to a ball she is throwing this Saturday to celebrate the upcoming birthday of one of her relatives. Apparently it is to be a very formal masquerade; she also asks that I bring Alucard and Seras to thank them for their services to our country." _How in the bloody hell am I going to get Alucard to attend AND not drag the honorable Hellsing name through the mud! _

As she thought this, the nosferatu's disconcerting laugh echoed through her office. "You judge me quite harshly my master, though you are not aware of it, I'm quite well versed in the etiquette required for such an event. Put your worries aside for I shall 'restrain' myself, who knows it might be nice to interact with beings that are not FREAKS or your…_charming_ soldiers." "It may bring back memories of some rather good times, wouldn't you agree Walter?" The two exchanged a knowing smirk, "Oh yes, very good times if my age has not completely affected my memory."

♀♥♂

Later on, Seras was also informed of the rapidly approaching event. She could hardly contain her excitement as she happily rejoiced at the thought of doing something other than her nightly routine of search and destroy. She currently sat at her desk writing a list of all the possible costumes she could wear for the masquerade. So occupied in her brain storming was she that she failed to realize that her master had entered her room and decided on making himself comfortable.

If she had noticed she would have witnessed some rather amusing sights. Alucard was currently testing the oddities of her mattress (I'm going with the anime version of her bed where it's a four poster that seals itself with a lid when she presses the button). Seras's mattress was no ordinary mattress oh no, it was tempurpedic. He proceeded to bounce on it, roll on it, punch it, poke it, and sniff it. It was then that Seras was alerted to his presence as he gave an appreciative sigh at the lingering of Seras's scent.

In her haste to get up from her seat to turn around and face him, she knocked over a chair, tripped over one of the table legs, and managed to hit her head on the corner of the table, gracefully ending the comedic action by landing with her butt in the air and giving her master a chance to inspect her rear assets.

"Hm…and here I was thinking that in all my years on this retched planet I had seen all the best bums it had to offer…but yours proves me quite wrong police girl," Alucard stated with a smirk and a hand on his chin as if to appear to have given the topic much thought. "Master! I thought you paid attention to the last time I lectured you on the sacredness of privacy and personal space!" Seras's face was easily the spitting image of a red traffic light as she protectively used both hands to shield her bum and tried desperately to change the subject.

Alucard just yawned and stuck his pinky in his ear lazily, "Of course I remember, it made quite a good bedtime story." Seras resisted the urge to smack herself in the head and even more so, the urge to use her master as a piñata and her harkonnen cannon as the bat. "Master, is there a reason for your oh so sudden and oh so rude appearance in my room?" "Don't get your panties all up in a bunch police girl, as your master you must now understand that tú casa es mi casa. Get it? Everything that you think is yours, is ultimately mine," Alucard stated as he steadily advanced on her, his eyes glowing with an intense and dark possessiveness over the rims of his glasses, searing her soul.

Seras clutched at the cloth covering her once beating heart as she gulped and shrank from his gaze. Alucard examined her for a moment before regaining his trademark smirk, "What I originally came to tell you is that as your master police girl, it is my duty to be your escort this Saturday so you better be prepared." Seras's ruby eyes widened, "What?!" Alucard gave a low chuckle before whispering in her ear seductively, "It's a date then."

♀♥♂

Saturday night had finally arrived as Alucard and Walter stood outside by one of the Hellsing limousines both waiting for their respective 'dates'. _No matter what century it is, one of life's infallible truths is that women take forever to get ready!_ Alucard thought as he struggled to remain patient. He decided he'd occupy himself by conversing with the Angel of Death. As Alucard turned to face the man, he saw that Walter truly looked like his name.

His hair was tied back as usual except with a black silk ribbon, he also wore a pinstripe black suit that had long coattails that looked as if they had been scorched by fire. His mask appeared to be black, broken in half, and only covered the majority of the left side of his face. The most distinguishing feature of his costume were the large black feathered wings protruding from his back.

"Well you certainly clean up nicely don't you Walter?" The old butler merely grinned, "Why thank you master Alucard, you don't look half bad yourself." Alucard had lengthened his hair to mid back length and was covered in dark medieval armor, a sword by his side, and a velvet crimson cloak billowing in the wind. His mask was intricately designed, silver and shaped like the tongues of flames, only covering the space around his eyes and complimenting his strikingly handsome face. Alucard was the epitome of a dark prince. Their conversation was ended prematurely as they fought to keep their jaws from getting to know the ground much better.

Walking towards them was Integra and Seras, each looking like goddesses from ancient lore. Walter bowed and offered his arm to Integra, "Miss Hellsing, I do believe your beauty has taken away what breath this old body of mine can manage." She smiled and took his arm responding with a quiet but sincere thank you. Integra seemed to absorb all moonlight and reflect it back with a far more intense radiance. Integra was dressed as a fairy, with iridescent blue and silver wings, her hair plaited with silk blue and silver colored ribbons, and a form-fitting off the shoulder cobalt dress.

It had silver chains with diamonds and sapphires hanging on the end of them as they tied loosely around her waist and hung in the front. It also stopped just below the knees and trailed in the back, revealing pearl colored ballerina slippers that tied up. Her 'mask' was painted on. There were swirling blue and sparkling designs like fireworks, delicately emphasizing her amazing eyes. Truth be told, she had asked Seras for assistance as all these 'girly' things were not things she had time to learn as she struggled at a young age to run the organization.

As Integra and Walter stepped in to the limousine, Seras stood waiting nervously for Alucard to respond while she tried to hide the blush that covered her face as she took in his appearance. Something about it made her want to just swoon and give into the weakness taking over her knees. Alucard continued to stare at the celestial maiden that had taken the place of his fledgling.

Seras was wearing a scarlet halter dress that seemed to be composed of many silk sashes that were connected and wrapped around her body's every curve. She wore simple ruby studded earrings that looked like roses and a choker that looked like a vine of wild roses and thorns around her neck. Dark green ribbons tied around her bare arms, her 'mask' was like Integra's but instead was composed of green glitter and the occasional rose. Seras's normally unruly hair was in a delicate bun, blonde tendrils caressing her face, and long red and green ribbons were used to tie it up dangling behind her. On her feet were red ballerina flats that, unlike Integra's, did not tie up.

Alucard, finally snapping out of his beauty induced stupor repeated what Walter had done for Integra except before they entered the vehicle he cupped her chin and whispered, "Well done Seras, I see my rose has finally bloomed," with that he let go of her chin and the Hellsing group was off to the ball.

♀♥♂

When they arrived, the ball seemed to come to a grinding halt. Everyone seemed to just turn and gape at the arrival of the attractive group. Once inside they went their separate ways. Integra and Walter went off to do the required mingling, Alucard decided to inspect the wine and find himself a nice little niche where he could be alone but see everything as well, and Seras wanted to dance. "Excuse me miss, but may I trouble you for a dance?" asked a tall young gentleman dressed like Romeo. "Sure," Seras replied smiling as he led her to the dance floor.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in who's arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me _

Alucard stood sipping his wine and suppressing growls as man after man sought the attentions of **his** Seras. _It doesn't matter, she's mine. Those scum may think they have a chance, but Seras is mine. _You see, Alucard was not a person who was quite into sharing. No miniscule human ape would get in the way of his plans tonight. He smirked as he returned to watching his fledgling.

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me  
_

The night wore on and it was as if every man had asked Seras to dance, some more than once. She had danced with some pretty interesting characters too. One had been far too tall, one had been far too short, one had been far too round, another far too frail. Then there were the perverts who each surprisingly came up with a new way grope her. She grimaced at the thought of the men who got so nervous they stepped on her feet or their hands became so sweaty they lost their grip of her, almost causing her to land unceremoniously on her bum. Then there were the creepers…she shuddered. They just kinda grabbed her and began to drool. She sighed, _There is really only one person I really want to dance with tonight, but master doesn't seem to care. He's ignored me this entire evening since we got here._

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never ever let you go,_

_Cause I love you oh so much_

Alucard smirked at her thoughtsAlthough he detested the men that danced with her it had made for rather amusing entertainment._ My dear little police girl, do you really think that I don't care? I never do anything without a purpose. I guess I just have to prove it since you doubt me so. _With this he gave his empt  
wineglass to a passing waiter and made his way over to her stealthily, never once removing his eyes from her form.

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me  
_

Seras was currently dancing with a decent partner though she had to stifle a snicker as he was dressed much like Bela Lugosi's Dracula. "So my little angel would you care to join me on this beautiful evening to my dark abode," asked the man in a fake Romanian accent. As Seras was going to reply with a negative, her master tapped the man on the shoulder, "I believe that's not possible as she's already accompanying me and…mind if I cut in?" Alucard gave the man a glare that dared him to refuse and smirked as the man promptly left.



_  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

Seras blushed as he pulled her into his arms, "You're mine remember?" Alucard whispered. They then began to dance, entering a world that was unreachable for anyone else. The end of the song marked the end of the ball. As everyone exited, Alucard and Seras remained there staring into each other's crimson eyes revealing all that needed to be, disappearing into the shadows with the meeting of their lips.

* * *

A/N: So yeah that's the first entry for this story. I'll keep churning them out it the reviews keep coming in hint hint Sorry if they all seemed a little (or a lot) OOC, I know that's something I have to work on. So yeah please review 


End file.
